e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanket Snow
| image = Dream - Blanket Snow CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only Dream - Blanket Snow DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD Dream - Blanket Snow One Coin cover.jpg|One Coin CD Dream - Blanket Snow Digital cover.jpg|Digital | title = Blanket Snow | artist = Dream | type = Single | original = ブランケット・スノウ | released = November 18, 2015 | b-side = "Kimi ni Aitai" "Present" "I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2015 | genre = Pop, mid-tempo | length = 04:37 (song) 23:05 (CD+DVD) 37:07 (CD only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = NA.ZU.NA, PRINCE.YK | album = | chronotype = Single | previous = "Konna ni mo" (2015) | current = "Blanket Snow" (2015) | next = | video = Dream - Blanket Snow (Video Clip) }} "Blanket Snow" (ブランケット・スノウ) is the 27th single released by Dream overall and their fourth and last major release as a 4-member group. It was released on November 18, 2015 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as theme song for [http://e.right-on.co.jp/Page/mocomoco.aspx Right-on's MOCO MOCO Jeans], [http://girls.channel.or.jp/karaoke/ BANDAI's Karaoke Ranking Party] and [http://www.kenei-pharm.com/ Kenei Pharm's Handpika Gel Plus] CMs. This is the last release of the group. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59987/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59988, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59989, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Blanket Snow # Kimi ni Aitai - Dream Aya (キミに逢いたい; I Want to Meet You) # Present (プレゼント) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 (I love dream world 〜世界中のしあわせを歌おう〜 2015) # Blanket Snow (Instrumental) ; DVD * Blanket Snow (Video Clip) CD Only # Blanket Snow # Kimi ni Aitai - Dream Aya # Present # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 # Blanket Snow (Instrumental) # Kimi ni Aitai (Instrumental) - Dream Aya # Present (Instrumental) # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 (Instrumental) One Coin CD # Blanket Snow Digital Edition # Blanket Snow # Kimi ni Aitai - Dream Aya # Present # I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 Featured Members * Shizuka * Aya * Ami * Erie Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : NA.ZU.NA, PRINCE.YK ;Other Information :Arrangement: NA.ZU.NA Music Video Information ; Director : Seki Ayano Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 34,074 Other Charts Gallery Dream_mocomoco_promo.jpg|Dream promoting the brand MOCO MOCO Jeans Dream - I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ 2015 Lyric Video Trivia * Biggest selling single of the 4-member line-up. References External Links * Single page * Single announcement *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: iTunes | Recochoku Category:Dream Category:Dream Singles Category:Dream Songs Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 DVDs Category:Last Releases